Just Say Goodnight
by JR1996
Summary: Helen and Frank break up but this time Will doesn’t try to help. He goes straight to his girlfriend. Jess still has no idea what’s going on and he refuses to tell her. Will soon learns how hard it is to say goodbye to someone who was close to him.One-shot


Just Say Goodnight

Author: JR1996

Rating: T+ ( 14 and up )

Genre: Romance / Hurt / Comfort

Summary: Helen and Frank break up, but this time, Will doesn't try to help. He goes straight to his girlfriend. Jess still has no idea what's going on and he refuses to tell her. Will soon learns how hard it is to say goodbye to someone who was close to him. (WillxOC) One-Shot!

* * *

"Are you sure?" He asked her, hovering over her. She nodded and he thrust into her. As she moaned and bit her lip, he got the confidence to start moving. Soon, they both reached their climax. He dropped down and kissed her neck.

_Our separation has its faults  
but I don't wanna leave it all_

"Will," She breathed. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" She continued. The girl was leaning against the bed's backboard, wrapped up in Will's arms.

"It's nothing Jess." He whispered in her ear. His lips pressed against his cheek and he hid his face in her brown hair. She nodded and laid her head on his bare chest.

But, there was a problem. Helen North and Frank Beardsley had broken up. So Frank was moving his eight kids back to Washington D.C. And there was no way that Will would tell his father that he wanted to stay. He didn't want to be a disappoint to either Jess or his dad, but his dad would never let him live it down.

_So write the letters in teary ink  
I just need some time to think  
and I just need some time to breathe_

When the Beardsley kids moved to the Light House, they weren't thrilled about it, neither were the North kids. But then Will met Jess, who was in almost in all of his classes. She became his tour guide and best friend. He soon fell in love with her and found out she felt the same. Helen loved Jess but Frank didn't display likeness or hate toward her. She became best friends with Phoebe and Dylan, and Christina was a working case with her but they were friends.

_Baby just say goodnight  
I'll be gone tomorrow  
Baby just close your eyes  
I can't take the sorrow_

When he found out about Helen and his dad, he went straight to Jess. Luckily, her parents were out of town so they were able to be in bed now. Will felt regret for using her the way he did. He knew that if it wasn't for the stress, he wouldn't have done it. Will ran his fingers through her wavy hair and kissed her forehead.

_Baby just walk away  
You know I can't stay  
There's no easy way to say goodbye  
So baby just say goodnight._

"Goodnight." He whispered in her ear. "I love you." He unwrapped her arms from around him and got out of her bed. Will soon got dressed and found a spare piece of paper and pen.

_We're in a spell that never ends  
The empty hourglass wore me thin  
So let the phone do its work_

**Dear Jess,**

**I am so sorry. But I have to go.**

**Will**

He placed the note on her nightstand and crept out of her room and out of the house. His car was still out front and he grabbed the keys out of his pocket and got into the vehicle.

_Your voice is heaven  
But it hurts  
your words are memories  
But they burn_

He started to drive back home. Will checked the time, 2:29. He had to get home before 4:30, that was when his dad woke up and he was going to wake up the kids at 6:00 to start packing. He took a sip out of the Coke he had in the car.

Once he got home, he parked the car in the same spot it was earlier and walked silently up to the room he shared with Dylan. He was fast asleep, his brown hair in his eyes and he was snoring. Will changed into his pajamas and got into bed. But he couldn't fall asleep. Who could when they took their girlfriend's purity and left while she was sleeping? He laid his head against the pillow and was out fast.

_Baby just say goodnight  
I'll be gone tomorrow  
Baby just close your eyes  
I can't take the sorrow  
Baby just walk away  
You know I can't stay  
There's no easy way to say goodbye  
So baby just say goodnight_

Jess yawned and sat up. Her brown wavy hair fell into her hair. She pulled up the black, red, and white comforter to cover up her body. Her boyfriend, Will, was nowhere to be seen. She looked around her entire room. His clothes were gone, along with him. She wrapped the blanket around her body and ran to the window. The car was gone.

_Baby don't say goodbye  
Baby just close your eyes  
And dream, tomorrow's on its way  
so just walk away_

She found the note on her nightstand next. Opening the white folded piece of paper, she recognized Will's writing. He left. She had given him her virginity and he just left. Jess sat down on her bed and started to cry. Something then popped into her mind, did they use protection? Throwing on one of Will's old shirts, a sports bra, and boy shorts, she searched her entire room. No sign of any condom and she knew she wasn't on birth control.

_Baby just say goodnight  
I'll be gone tomorrow  
Baby just close your eyes  
I can't take the sorrow  
__Baby just walk away  
You know I can't stay  
There's no easy way to say goodbye  
So baby just say goodnight_

_Baby just say goodnight_

* * *

Authors Note (A/N):

This is my first fanfic and one-shot so please review and tell me how I did! I know might think that this One-Shot would be M but there isn't enough M rated stuff to be considered a real M one shot. So, as I said please review and tell me what you think of my first one-shot. I'm planning on making a one-shot series with the Jess/Will couple, but events that happened before this. If you want me to continue on what happens after this one-shot, please review and tell me.

JR1996


End file.
